


Dance With Me

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: Reader has never been to any kind of dance or prom before. Rob Benedict comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Rob Benedict/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Dance With Me

If there was anything that every high school or college student looked forward to, it was a prom dance or some sort of formal. Unfortunately for you, that wasn’t the case. You felt left out when people talked about their proms and dances. But a certain Rob Benedict came to your rescue.

As you walked onto the Supernatural set to get ready for your scenes, you overheard a few people talking about tomorrow night’s party. It was a going-away party for the crew and cast for the end of season fifteen. They were all chattering about who they were going to ask to dance and what they were going to wear.

It made you feel rather rough by the time you reached the filming area. Rob was already there prepping and going over his own lines. He looked up and noticed you were looking a little down.

“Hey! Not looking too happy today,” he observed.

“I’m fine. I just want to get this scene over with so I can go lay down.” You crossed your arms hoping that the crew was ready to start.

Rob pulled you to the side. “Honey what’s going on? I’ve never seen you like this.”

You shrugged trying to play it off like you were hormonal, but it definitely wasn’t working.

“Well, I overheard some people talking about the party tomorrow night and…well…I’ve never been to anything like it before and I won’t have anyone to go with,” you blurted.

He looked at you softly and asked, “So you never went to prom or anything?”

You merely shook your head no.

“No wonder you’re so sad. I’m sure you’ll find someone and I know you’ll have fun,” he stroked the side of your face. “Hey, you’re going to be just fine.”

He had a plan hatched in mind.

The night of the party finally came. You watched from the window of your trailer as the ladies piled into the largest building wearing their fanciest dresses. Jared and Gen had just gone in, followed by Jensen and Danneel. Funny, you didn’t see Rob going in.

You heard a knock at your door while you were watching. Who could that possibly be?

“Rob?” You said surprised when you opened the door. “What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the party.”

“I am. I’m inviting you to go with me; go get dressed.”

Your legs turned to jelly. Rob Benedict just asked you to go to a party with him. It was every girl’s dream.

Minutes later, you returned from your room wearing your favorite gown. “How’s this?” You twirled around for him, letting the hem of the gown flow.

“Mirror mirror on the wall, who’s the fairest of them all…the mirror says it’s you,” he chuckled.

“You and your words,” you poked his nose. “Come on, we’ll be late.”

He took you by the hand and soon you were sitting in the dance hall waiting for the music to start. Rob said that he was going to go chat with some people, but by the time the music began playing, he was nowhere in sight. He bailed. What a way to be gutted.

You were prepared to leave when a familiar song started. _If I had wings, like Noah’s dove…_

As it played, Rob stepped out from the crowd and held out his hand. “Dance with me.”

“What?” Tears filled your eyes.

“I’m taking you to your first dance. Now dance with me.”

You stood, unaware that the entire room was focused on the two of you. You laid your head on his shoulder listening to the words, grinning when he hummed the tune in your ear.

“I’m glad you brought me Robbie,” you whispered.

“Me too,” he smiled.


End file.
